Building up those things broken
by evil-baka-seme-sama
Summary: Naruto works in a hospital and living a perfectly normal life, until the night a red-haired patient is brought into the Emergency room. His life is in for a big change. Throw in a jealous teme, and you're got some trouble! GaaNaru onesided SasuNaru
1. I hate my job sometimes

**Building up those things broken**

_Made for_: Berta-chan

_Motive_: We're perverts, we do shit like this. 8D

A/N: Yeah this is for my friend Berta-nii-chan. We brainstormed it together, and of course she was the one who got me into GaaNaru and yaoi all together.

'...' is thoughts and "..." is speaking.

**_Disclaimer_**: All our base is belong to Kishimoto. In other words; Me no own :(

_Pairings_: GaaNaru, one sided SasuNaru mentioned KibaHina and KakaIru

* * *

**Building up those things broken**

Chapter one:_ I hate my job sometimes. . ._

* * *

Naruto tapped his fingers on the sterile desk in front of him. It was a horribly slow day for him and he wasn't used to having nothing to do. He groaned and leaned back into his chair, wishing that the day would end already and he could go home. The little orange watch on his wrist blinked _'1:24 AM.'_

"Come on! HALF AN HOUR LEFT!!" He slammed his head against his desk.

"Woah there buddy. No reason to submit yourself into the hospital you work in." Naruto looked up to see his good friend and co-worker Kiba Inuzuka standing beside a petite purple haired woman.

"Ah shuddap." He said curtly to the brown-haired comedian.

"Oh well I tried. By the way Naruto, this is Hinata. Hinata this is my good friend Naruto-" Kiba noogied Naruto playfully and Naruto wailed for him to stop and let go. Hinata smiled and Kiba finished.

"He works here with me. Too bad for him, he has to stay the late shift." Kiba smiled a wide grin.

"Hah. Hah Hah. I get off in a half hour jerkface." Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, patting down his spiky hair.

"Oh, I see how it is then. Let's go quick Hinata. We might catch some of his stupid. . ." Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand and ran as pens and paper weights were thrown in his general direction from a red-faced blonde who was swearing profusely. When they were finally out of sight, Naruto let out a sigh.

"So. **Bored**. Why do i have to be the only person here. . .?" Naruto pondered while pushing a small fox paper weight around on his desk. He didn't realize he was pouting until a dark voice said,

"If you keep pouting like that, your face will stick. . ." Blue eyes met onyx, and Naruto felt himself get flustered and shouted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Sh-shut up!" He felt his lips instinctively press out, but bit them back when he realized he had begun to pout again. The sophisticatedly dressed Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of him, arm draped on the counter Naruto had destroyed and was smirking up a storm. Naruto was getting mad and asked him rather rudely,

"Why are you here anyways? Don't you have some stupid party to be at? Or some _woman_'s bed to attend to tonight?" Naruto looked away sharply and felt tears sting his eyes. But he wouldn't cry. Not in front of that bastard.

"Of course. I just didn't feel like going." Naruto wasn't sure what to say. Did he mean a party? Or did he mean a woman. . .? He shook his head slightly and noticed that the dark haired man was smirking again. Obviously he was about to make a comment on Naruto's stupidity when the red light on Naruto's beeper went off. Naruto look down and felt his face blanch.

"I don't have time for this teme. Get lost, there's a patient coming in." With this Naruto ran off to prepare the surgical room. He always hated when the Ambulance came. It always brought a tragic story, along with some badly injured person. He would prefer being in the Pediatrics department any day. He opened the doors as wide as possible and ran to the glass doors that would bring the patient in. As he ran by his desk, he noticed a small orange envelope.

**LATER**

Naruto sighed as they performed surgery. He would always stand back and watch and was only of use when they needed a new sterile device. The boy they had brought in had been in a terrible accident that involved a drunk driver. He was very handsome and Naruto could tell. His hair was blood red and there was a tattoo on his forehead. It was a kanji, but he couldn't decipher it due to all the blood. The doctor called for an instrument and Naruto passed it to him, still thinking about the man in front of him. His eyes were heavily kohl'd and even though they were closed, Naruto couldn't help but imagine them being a beautiful colour. Naruto worked on autopilot usually when they brought in a case like the red-head. He liked to make up stories about how their life was perfect, with a family and a nice house and a small dog. It was sick, and Kiba had told him numerous times that it was, but they always laughed it off. Kiba worked in the mortuary, and Naruto was sceptical about his job. Seriously, a guy like Kiba SHOULD NOT work in a place like that. So Naruto bugged him about what happened when girls asked about his job.

"ANESTHETIC QUICK!! AND HURRY AND CLOSE UP THAT WOUND!! -" Naruto ignored the outside sound and kept focused on his little day dream. So then Kiba must have found somebody, what was her name. . .Hinata! the intern on the third floor for the main Pediatrician, Tsunade. Naruto smiled and sighed heavily. Thinking about work brought his thoughts back to the little orange envelope. What was Sasuke trying to pull? Naruto wasn't about to accept him back into his life so abruptly, and especially not after what he did. 'That stupid jerk thinks everyone comes back for a round two. . .' Naruto thought, face swirling into an angry scowl.

"Okay! Naruto. . .NARUTO! Bring this patient to Wing C, room number 186. Hook up a 13D I.V. and stay with him until he wakes up." Naruto nodded and unlocked the brakes.

"Oh and Naruto?" Naruto stopped and looked at the Surgeon.

"Wash off all that blood. It's going to make a horrible smell. Thanks, you can go." Naruto nodded and wheeled the patient to an empty room on the same floor. It was hard to push the man, he was relatively heavy. Naruto puffed as he carted the man onto the patient bed. He ran into the storage room and grabbed an I.V. and some towels and anesthetic. When he came back, He hooked up the I.V. and went into the bathroom, ran the towel underwater and came back to tend to his patient. He wouldn't stay that way, Naruto was only a on-call nurse and sometimes he worked the Graveyard shift in the Emergency department. Like tonight. He sighed and ran the cloth over the red heads forehead. There was a lot of blood and Naruto pondered why the Surgeon hadn't just washed it off himself.

Naruto pushed the button that raised his patient and began to wipe off all the blood.

"Isn't it their job anyways?!" He exclaimed, realizing he would be working waaaaay overtime tonight.

"Augh, it's hard to make this frustrating when you're so quiet. . ." Naruto commented to the sleeping man. When Naruto started to clean the blood off the stitches he looked down and realized that the man had not been acquainted with a robe. Naruto's face burned up with a deep, dark blush. He ran to the storage closet and grabbed a robe. He walked quickly back to the room to clothe the nakedness that so eerily embarrassed him so. Naruto recomposed himself and leaned over top of the mysterious man and pulled him up so that he leaned against his chest. Another blush was brought to his face as Naruto laced the strings around the man's neck and tied a simple bow. He reached around the pasty white waist and tied another bow. Naruto let himself relish in the warmth that was hardly emitted from the red head. He breathed in heavily and laid the man on his back and pressed the button that lowered the patient.

A tired and grouchy Naruto slumped into a chair beside the bed. He stretched and grabbed the patients clip board.

'_Subaku no Gaara; age: 19; cause of visit: car crash, hit and run, internal bleeding and a concussion._' Naruto merely twitched. He had seen worse. A yawn escaped small pink lips and Naruto placed the clipboard back where he had snatched it. He slumped in the chair. A nap for a few minutes couldn't hurt. The patient had just survived a long painstaking surgery, the drugs would keep him asleep a good four hours at most.

Naruto brought his watch up to his eyes and noted the time '_4:12 AM._' Then he let his eyes slip close and quickly fell asleep. . .


	2. Waking up

**Building up those things broken**

'...' is thoughts and "..." is speaking. Disclaimer: All our base is belong to Kishimoto. In other words; Me no own :(

**_Disclaimer_**: All our base is belong to Kishimoto. In other words; Me no own :(

_Pairings_: GaaNaru, one sided SasuNaru mentioned KibaHina and KakaIru

* * *

**Building up those things broken****  
**

Chapter two: Waking up

* * *

Though Naruto's eyes were heavy with sleep, he prodded himself to open them. First he rubbed the sleep away and then slowly opened his eyes. What was in front of him was no what he expected. He was still in the hospital. . ? And there was an empty bed. . ._empty bed!?_ The red-haired patient!! Everything came back to him, like a tidal wave hitting the unsuspecting victim below.

"Where'd he go!? Oh god, oh god, oh god!!" Naruto's words came out fast and blurred. He was still half asleep. He heard the flushing of a toilet and water running. Was the kidnapper using his hospital bathroom? **HOW DARE HE**!! Naruto ran to the door and tried prying it open. When it didn't open he began to bang on it with closed fists.

"If you don't open the door this instant I'm going to call the cops and have you a-arrested!!" Naruto stumbled on his now very stupid sounding words. There was a click and the door creaked open. A disgruntled red-head stood in the doorway as Naruto stumbled forward but caught himself. The red-head looked at him with a scrutinizing gaze. Naruto blushed visibly and said,

"A-ano, I thought you were someone else. . ." He scratched the back of his head. He couldn't help but also let a large grin escape his lips. The mysterious red-head stared blandly at the idiotic blonde in front of him before brushing past him and to his bed. 'He doesn't seem very sociable. . .' Thought Naruto as he watched the strange man's mannerisms. Naruto followed him and sat in the chair next to the bed. The red-head refused to make eye contact, let alone look in Naruto's general direction. Naruto frowned and tried to make an ample conversation.

"So, where do you come from?" He asked, smiling.

". . ." The red-head said nothing and didn't even bother to look in Naruto's direction.

"Uh, huh. . .how old are you?" Naruto tried again, smile drooping.

". . .25." Still no change in his direction. Naruto wasn't sure whether to consider it a win or loss. At least he answered!

"Oh, well I'm 26. I'm really lucky to have this internship. I mean, I had to study super extra hard to get where I am! My dream is to someday be the head of a hospital wing. And I know what you're going to say. What a weeeeird dream for a kid like me. Yeah I've heard it all-" Naruto was cut off by the red-head looking in his direction and subtly adding,

"You're giving me a _headache_." Naruto's mouth hung open and he had no idea what to say. Nobody had ever treated him like this before! He pouted and felt his shoulders drop. He looked up again to see the red-heads gaze out the window again.

**LATER**

Naruto sat at his kitchen table at home twirling worn chopsticks in his ramen broth. A happy Iruka whistled behind him while whipping a hearty looking bowl of chocolate cake mix. The mysterious red-head would not leave his thoughts! It was so frustrating. Naruto let his head slip past the hand he had settled and comfortably rested upon. His head hit the table and Iruka jumped almost dropping the glass bowl.

"N-naruto!? Are you okay?!" Iruka panicked not understanding why his adopted son had suddenly become so glum. Naruto rolled his head in Iruka's direction. Iruka put his bowl down upon seeing the look on Naruto's face. He also removed his apron and walked over to sit beside him.

"Naruto what happened? Did somebody start that 'monster' thing again?" Naruto shook his head, no. He lifted his head off the table and pushed his bowl away.

"It's a boy. . ." Naruto said unthinkingly. Iruka looked at him with a shocked look. It wasn't teasing but. . .a boy?! Iruka wasn't sure what to say. Him and Naruto had already had 'the talk' but this was a completely different situation than back then.

"Well Naruto, you see when a man loves a _man _-" Iruka was cut off by a flailing Naruto.

"Not **THAT**! _Gosh _Iruka! You're such a pervert!!" Naruto was blushing furiously. Iruka began to stutter.

"W-well I-I. . .I didn't know what you meant!!" Naruto laughed nervously. Iruka calmed down so Naruto proceeded.

"He's just different y'know? He's super quiet and like, I dunno. . .it's weird! Usually people listen to me when I talk but him. . .he's really spacey!" Naruto condoled in his 'father'. Iruka chuckled at Naruto's description.

"Where did you meet him? New hospital recruitment?" Naruto looked away fiddling his fingers.

"Kiiiind of. . ." Iruka looked at him, beginning to get worried.

"Naruto." He said sternly. Naruto fidgeted.

"Okay, he's a patient. But I wanna be his friend Iruka! Nobody has come to visit him yet. . . and he seems lonely. . ." Naruto looked at Iruka with sad eyes. That very moment, Iruka's heart melted and he gushed all over Naruto.

"Naruto! That's so kind of you! You try your hardest!" They hugged and the love fest began.

**NEXT DAY**

Naruto squirted white liquid soap into the pail. Sloshing it around he pulled the mop from the pail and began to clean the floors. He sighed as he was on cleaning duty for a good four hours before he would be asked to go room to room to collect laundry and escort relatives still visiting to the exits. It was one of the worst jobs especially when the visitors cried. Naruto shuddered.

He made his way around the corridor and saw something horrifying. A woman was struggling underneath a black haired man. Naruto approached them hastily and jerked the man from the woman.

"Ex_cuse _me sir, but that is not allowed on hospital grounds." Naruto told the startled Uchiha. He who was named smirked and dismissed the lady in front of him.

"I knew you'd come back to me my little Naru. . ." He advanced towards Naruto, who evaded him easily and booted him in the butt.

"As if _loser_. Now get off the floor so I can mop up your drool." Naruto said with a glare that could melt ice. The Uchiha stood and brushed himself off, muttering curses and other obscenities. As he walked away Naruto heard him mumble,

"_This isn't over yet. . ."_


	3. oh god the uchihaness

**Building up those things broken**

'...' is thoughts and "..." is speaking.

**_Disclaimer_**: All our base is belong to Kishimoto. In other words; Me no own :(

_Pairings_: GaaNaru, one sided SasuNaru mentioned KibaHina and KakaIru

* * *

**Building up those things broken**

Chapter three: Oh _god_the Uchiha-ness!

* * *

Naruto cracked his back as he stretched. He had spent his entire day bent over, mop in hand, cleaning. He wiped his forehead and took a sip of water from a water fountain mounted on the wall. It was about 8 o'clock and soon he would be able to go home. He only had to make sure that visiting family members had cleared out. He mentally groaned and replaced the mop and bucket in their closet.

Almost every room had been cleared out and without _any_complications! Naruto clenched his fist and pumped it into the air. He came to the last room in the wing and peered in. A blonde haired woman in purple and a brunette with strange-

"THE HELL!! IS THAT FACE PAINT?!" Naruto yelled in their direction. All three of the rooms' occupants turned their heads in Naruto's direction. Naruto turned deep red and began to stutter apologies.

"Ah...er, its time for visitors to leave." the two visitors brushed past him wordlessly and the brunette visibly shoved Naruto.

"Hnng!" Naruto mumbled out as he hit the door frame. Naruto was about to leave the red-head in peace when he saw the dark haired Uchiha coming down the hallway with an angry look upon his face.

"Oh sh_iiiii_t!" Naruto said loudly and ran to hide behind the red-haired patients bed. He looked up to the beds' occupant and mouthed

"I'm not here!" Soon enough, Naruto saw the Uchiha's shiny shoes in the doorway from under his bed.

"Pardon the intrusion sir, but have you seen a fair haired blonde boy? He's my friend and I'm supposed to take him home." the famous Uchiha was still as slick as Naruto remembered. He hoped that the redhead would keep his cover.

"Hnn. . .No, I haven't." Naruto could hear the mysterious mans' monotone voice just barely. Then he heard the bed creak. Sasuke was sitting down? Weird.

"Look here. You and I _both_ know that he was in here. Just tell me where he's hiding and I wont have to. . .lets just say I won't have to bother getting blood on my suit." Naruto could hear the smirk in his words. He heard the red-head grunt and say nothing more.

"I see you're not going to co-operate then." The rude Uchiha said. Naruto heard more shuffling before he couldnt stand it anymore. He stood up quickly to see the Uchiha bringing the red-head to his feet by his collar.

"Teme! you let him go right this instant!" Sasuke and the red-head turned to see him. Sasuke smirked and let go of the wrinkled collar.

"Ah my lovely Naru, you make your appearance hmm?" Naruto winced as Sasuke said these words. How could the bastard think he was interested in some cocky asshole like him?

"Sasuke why the hell are you here? I already told you that we're _done_." Sasuke looked hurt as Naruto spoke these words. Naruto knew better than to trust Sasuke though. A hand tightened around Naruto's as Sasuke approached him. Naruto looked down to his hand to see a pasty handed comparison. A stony glare met a cold hearted snake's glare. Naruto watched sparks fly as the red-head glared down Sasuke. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Naruto! I see you've already met yourself a new fuck-mate!" Sasuke said icily as he stood hands cocked on his waist. The red-head growled. What the hell was Sasuke trying to do?

"Not just yet no, but we're getting pretty close." Sasuke deadpanned as the red-head finally spoke. I was astonished at how soft, yet monotone his voice was. Barely heard by the both of us. I looked back down at the red-head again to see a scary glare. I looked up at Sasuke to see him looking nervous. I decided to stand my ground.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I just didn't know how to tell you. I guessssss. . .You were just a phase for me, and now that I see how immature and promiscuous you really are I'm done with caring about you? Yeah, that's it." Naruto said without a hitch in his voice. Somewhere in his heart he was crying out for him. Sasuke really had truly cared for him. . .until he found somebody new and better. This made Naruto clench the red-heads hand harder.

"Well. . .just remember that patient/staff love affairs are forbidden." Sasuke retorted.

"Baka no teme. . ." Naruto cursed.

**Later**

After Sasuke had taken such a brutal beating and retreated to lick his verbal wounds, Naruto sat with the mysterious man.

"So you gonna tell me your name or what?" Naruto questioned the red-head.

"I helped you with your little problem. I'm not your friend, so stop while you're ahead." The red-head said as icily as before.

Naruto thought he had felt something earlier when the weird red-head had held his hand so tightly. It was that or the doughnut jelly still stuck to his hand that he had eaten at break. Either way, Naruto began to leave the room defeated.

"By the way. . .Its Subaku no Gaara."


	4. A really REALLY bad day

**Building up those things broken**

'...' is thoughts and "..." is speaking.

_**Disclaimer**_: All our base is belong to Kishimoto. In other words; Me no own :(

_Pairings_: GaaNaru, one sided SasuNaru mentioned KibaHina and KakaIru

A/N: Dudes, I'm reading the awesome Breaking Dawn. Fecking awesome. :D Anyways! On with chapter four! Collective Critisizm is always welcomed, as long as it isn't a flame. Much loves to you all!

**_Chapter 4 : A really REALLY bad day_**

* * *

Naruto tossed and turned but he couldn't sleep. It was so strange to sleep during the night finally. The days' events kept poking their ugly heads out from under Naruto's subconscious. The weird red-head named Gaara, Sasuke's sudden rekindling of love and the strange confrontation kept playing like an old movie in Naruto mind. Had 'Gaara' stuck up for him because he cared, or simply because he felt sorry for him? And why was Sasuke being so strange? He hadn't cared so deeply about Naruto a week ago. Or two _months_ ago when they broke up. Naruto rolled over again and found a cool spot in the hot bed. It was still lonely, not having Sasuke's usual warmth in the bed. Sighing, Naruto finally felt his eyes drooping and he fell asleep quickly.

_Flashback_

_A tan blonde sat alone in a blue room. When would his father come? He was supposed to be here already… A sigh escaped from the blonde's lips. A knock came from the door and the blonde's face lit up._

_"Dadd-" He stopped when a scrub clad nurse walked in. Her lips were tight and her eyes held no compassion for the boy._

_"Your father has just died in an accident. A speeding car on the freeway struck him. He was pronounced dead at the scene." She looked at him icily._

_"Everyone knows. You should be ashamed of yourself! Forcing him to come here every day. Your selfish whims…you stupid monster-" A loud slap came from the door. A plain looking man with a scar across his nose held his hand suspended in the air._

_"Is that something you should really tell a child? You should leave. I can't stand to look at people-, no vermin like you." The nurse looked shocked and stumbled out the door. The other man turned to the blonde. His head was down and his shoulders shook dangerously fast. The scarred man walked over and sat beside the shaky child. He put his hand on the shaking shoulder and said,_

_"It isn't your fault. The other driver, he-"_

_"It is! If I hadn't of told him to come quicker he would've...he would have…" Two large arms wrapped around the small blonde, silencing him._

_"No it's not. That silly nurse said untrue things. Sometimes things, good and bad, happen. What happened today was an accident. Nobody has any fault to this." The blonde looked up to the scarred man with teary eyes._

_"I don't even know you, why are you pretending like you're my friend?…you're weird." The little boy said blushing and wiping his nose on his sleeve. Iruka smiled and patted the boys' back._

_End Flashback_

Naruto woke up, startled he had had that dream. It was all this stress, causing him to have weird flashback dreams, he reasoned with himself. He got up and checked his alarm clock. It was barely past 10 am. He looked through the clothes scattered on his floor and pulled on some dirty old jeans and an orange band tee. He also shrugged on a large black sweater and did up the zipper.

Naruto came into the empty kitchen and saw a note on the table.

'_Hey kiddo,_

_I have three meetings today, but after work I'm free. You want to see a movie with me? We haven't spent time together in a long time. Give me a call around lunch okay?_

_Love,_

_Iruka. Xoxo'_

Naruto sighed. Typical of Iruka to be so parental, even if Naruto was 26… Deciding that he was going to head into work and eat something on the way, Naruto left the house, locking the door on his way out. He passed by the empty mailbox and noticed a large bouquet of sunflowers, his favourite. They stood out predominately. He snatched them out of the mailbox and threw them onto the ground and crushed them beneath his faded orange converse.

_Only Sasuke knew his favourite flowers were sunflowers._

When Naruto arrived at the hospital, he wasn't surprised to find the black haired Uchiha standing by his usual work station. Was he back to receive another verbal beating? Had he finally succumbed to his inner masochist? Naruto shrugged off the disturbing thoughts. Today was supposed to be good. Today, Naruto and Iruka would spend some bonding time together. As Naruto walked by, Sasuke lifted his head.

"Ah, Naruto. Did you get my gift?" Naruto looked at the smiling teme and lifted his shoe from the ground. On the bottom were the remains of what looked to be a sunflower. Sasuke winced and folded his arms.

"I see…" Naruto didn't wait to see if he has anything else to say, he was already 10 minutes late for work. And now he was grumpy. Was today really going to be his day?

At around noon, Naruto took his lunch break to give Iruka a call. As the day had proceeded, he had been scolded twice by ward-master Tsunade, slipped on spilled floor water and had his finger slammed in a door. Said door slammed by Sasuke. Insult to injury much? Naruto was nearly in tears as Iruka picked up the phone.

"_Hello_?" A professional sounding voice answered.

"I-iruka? It's me Naruto." Naruto hiccupped.

"_Naruto? Whats the matter? Are you okay_?" Naruto tried to compose himself. He never liked to hear Iruka worry.

"Nothing sorry. I haven't had a drink of water in a while and I am sooooo parched. Anyways, about that movie tonight? I was thinking we could go and see Tropic Thunder. I heard its supposed to be funny an-" Iruka cut him off.

"_Oh Naruto I'm so sorry! My meetings are going to run late! You see this ditzy client of mine has had his trial bumped up earlier and well, we really need to work on his case as it's tomorrow and, and…well…and_-"

"Iruka, Iruka its okay! I mean I can always get a friend to go with me, or like just go by myself." Naruto riled up a fake smile and chuckled into the receiver. There was a hesitant pause, so Naruto continued.

"I mean, I'm nearly 30. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself." Iruka sighed and answered.

"_Okay. Well, don't stay up waiting for me. I'm going to be out a bit longer than usual_."

The two said their good byes and eventually hung-up. Naruto sighed and leaned against the pay-phone beside him and slid down the wall dramatically. He was so close to tears when he heard the slapping of a feet on the tile floor. Someone was running? In a hospital. Was there an emergency? Naruto arose immediately and stuck his head around the corner rather incautiously. A large smack was heard as two forheads collided. Naruto lay on the floor, arms sprawled and a odd look on his face.

"Good job Naruto! You caught him!" Naruto tried to open his eyes, but everything was spinning as he struggled to keep conciousness...


	5. This feeling of unreasoning

Building up those things broken

**Building up those things broken**

'...' is thoughts and "..." is speaking.

_**Disclaimer**_: All our base is belong to Kishimoto. In other words; Me no own :(

_Pairings_: GaaNaru, one sided SasuNaru mentioned KibaHina and KakaIru

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately I have a ton of chemistry to catch up on, and some dumb book to read by Wednesday. ;-; So instead of doing homework, I'm writing for you guys!! :P And yeah, I know its somewhat short, bear with me here people!

_**Chapter 5 : This feeling of unreasoning**_

* * *

Naruto woke to find himself in a hospital room. He could tell from the whiteness of everything and the closed curtains around his bed. He sat up, only to fall back as his head pounded maddeningly. He could barely make a picture in his mind of what had happened earlier with the running and the phone call and the asshole. Naruto sighed heavily and searched for the button that would alert the nurse of his need for assistance. About what seemed like forever later, a white haired nurse ripped back the curtain that held him hostage to an already overly white scene.

"What do you want?" She asked quite rudely.

"Umm, I was just wondering if you could tell me the time? Or what happened to me?" Naruto asked very politely.

"Nnng, it's about 10:30 pm now, and you bumped your head. Get some rest, you'll be released in the morning." She stomped of rather rudely and Naruto scratched his head, profound by her actions. After dawdling in his mind for almost an hour, he decided to look out the window in the room. Sitting up was hard, but then came the walking. He had truly hit his head hard. As he stumbled his was to the windowsill, he had to stop a few times for the pounding in his head to calm down a bit. Only as he sat with his cheek pressed to the window, breath leaving white streaks on the black background, did he finally realize he was not alone. Naruto turned his head slowly to the strange entity sitting up with green eyes intent on him. He tried to shake it off, but it was kind of hard when that person was boring holes into the side of your head. Naruto was already in a bad mood earlier, his head hurt like a motherfuck and the nurse had done nothing to help his headache. He couldn't help but lash out.

"Can I _help_ you? Or is there something that truly intrigues you about my face?" Naruto asked with malice. The other figure stayed silent. Naruto scoffed and looked out the window again. People were screwed up these days.

"I didn't know somebody with such pep could have such a cold side." The emotionless voice responded quietly. Naruto whipped his head around, giving him whiplash and a horrible throb of pain through his temples. Instantaneously, he grabbed for his temples, instinctively, and began to rub them. Was it just Naruto, or was everyone against him? The green-eyed voice stayed silent while Naruto throbbed in pain. After the pain somewhat subsided, he tried to stand and stumble over to his bed. Of course this was all for naught, for as he passed the jerks bed he stumbled and fell to the ground. Naruto lay there in the almost darkness and saw the green eyes peer over the edge of the bed. Everything was spinning and Naruto barely felt the pain that throbbed through his lower back and legs. It was all in his head, as the throbbing worsened. He clutched at his head and held it, while salty tears ran down his cheeks. He barely felt himself being lifted, but he grabbed tightly onto the hospital gown that clothed the other body nearest him. The red-haired green-eyed man lay Naruto down onto his bed and lay beside him. He drew the blankets up to Naruto's chin. Naruto was whimpering, a most demeaning act for him. Naruto hated to show his true emotions, even if they were the key part in completing something. Arms writhed their way around him and Naruto began to feel the pounding recede. Nobody had ever questioned his iron mask, but who would? In all Naruto's life, he had been surrounded by people. Even if their intentions were dishonest with him, he could always forgive them, from the bottom of his heart. And even in those moments where he was surrounded by people who cared, and loved him, those were the moments he felt so truly and honestly lonely, in the filled world of people. It wasn't until he had met Sasuke, had he truly felt like he belonged. But that image was shattered the moment Sasuke turned his back on Naruto. Could Naruto really belong in this world? It didn't seem likely to Naruto, for all he had ever known was loneliness. But as this complete stranger held him, Naruto felt a little better.

Was there hope?


	6. A Rude Awakening

**Building up those things broken**

'...' is thoughts and "..." is speaking.

_**Disclaimer**_: All our base is belong to Kishimoto. In other words; Me no own :(

_Pairings_: GaaNaru, one sided SasuNaru mentioned KibaHina and KakaIru

A/N: Again, and apology for not updating. I know this fic isn't all that popular but I'm working for those who read it ^-^; So yeah, this'll be on hiatus for a little bit. Hang in there lovlies!

Chapter 6: A Rude Awakening.

When Naruto awoke, he was surprised to find he was not alone. Dazed and confused, he attempted to lift his body but found himself restrained. He looked to his torso and saw a pale, creamy arm. Naruto began to hyperventilate. Had he gone back in time? What the hell had happened...? He squirmed and tried to pry himself from the arm, whom he thought was Uchiha. Meanwhile, in the same room, in the bed, Gaara was in a medically induced sleep when he had a strange dream. It involved a blonde nurse. Now, Gaara was not a perverted man, but he sure as hell was getting steamy. And for no reason! Gaara was trying so hard to stay emotionless but it was hard when he a growing...well, you know. Sadly for Naruto, he felt the affects of the dream against his leg and began to cry. He had not the brains to simply roll over and see Subaku but, being the stubborn one he was, would not bring himself to. It was only when Naruto decided to bite Gaara did he wake up. Pulling his arm back and slapping Naruto in the process, Gaara fled the bed to the bathroom looking very much like he had to pee. Naruto sat in the slightly warm bed with a stunned look on his face and his hand held to his cheek. _What have I done!?_ He thought to himself. The one person Naruto tried, er, planned to become with, he had offended. Obviously Naruto remembered the night before, but only in parts. He sat still hurt, but not as bad as it had been the night previous. He sat sulking and rubbing his cheek. Naruto also realized that his lip had been split in Gaara's withdrawl. _That guy is seriously stronger than I would have thought…_ Naruto told himself. He was unsure of what to do, so he sat licking his lips. Eventually the door opened to the bathroom and Gaara came back. Naruto was not going to ask; he only had an idea of what had happened in there. Gaara sat back on the bed, gaze averted from Naruto. There was an eastwardly wind that rustled both of the men on the beds' hair. Naruto took that as a cue to run to the bathroom. He locked the door and looked at his reflection in a mirror mounted above a small white sink. There was a rather large red mark on his cheek and his lip was still bleeding. A glistening red droplet had run its course down his chin. Naruto stood on his tiptoes and examined the cut. He sighed and took some paper towel from a dispenser and ran it under cool water. Dabbing his cut, he thought about his panic. He felt bad for biting Gaara, but he had a hard on! That was creepy for Naruto, but not so much creepy as he had butterflies in his stomach. The blonde in the mirror's reflections cheeks lit up to a tomato red. As he threw out the paper, he checked himself out in the mirror and shook his fingers through his hair. He unlocked the door and hoped Gaara wasn't angry.

Gaara waited for Naruto to return. He felt bad for slapping the nurse, but he had bitten him! At least, that was the excuse he would use to cover up the fact that he had a...well…yeah. You know. Naruto finally come out of the bathroom and guiltily crawled into a chair beside Gaara's bed. He pulled his knees up to his chest and peered over the top of them to look at Gaara. Gaara felt a pang of weirdness in his chest giving him a hitched breathing pattern and butterflies in his stomach.

"Look…" Naruto started. Gaara stayed silent so Naruto continued.

"Um, I'm sorry I bit you, I was er…I panicked. You were holding me…" Naruto rambled on, keeping that shade of pink on the high parts of his cheekbones. Gaara delved deep into his thoughts as Naruto kept talking.

'_Oh shit…I was holding him…? What the hell…what is going on? Where is this sudden wave of feeling coming from? It's weird, I've never had this strange feeling in my heart before…what does it mean? If I was in my right state of mind, I probably would've broken his arm off…' _Gaara thought.He looked from the spot on the wall he had chosen to zone out looking at and found Naruto still going. He brought himself back as not to seem rude.

"And so, he tricked me into sleeping with him a lot and uh…uh…you're scaring me not saying anything you know…" Naruto said, turning red again. Gaara said nothing, for he did not know what to say. Naruto sighed and got up. He began to hobble to his bed when Gaara asked him,

"Is…is your…lip…okay…?" Naruto turned back and looked at Gaara. There was a strange pinkness on his cheeks so barely noticeable Naruto would've missed it if it weren't for the fact he was so pale. Naruto walked slowly back and sat down on the bed with a 'fumph.' He brought his hangs up to support his chin and looked at Gaara who again looked away to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah, I don't think it's bleeding anymore…" Naruto said looking down to pick at the pattern on the sheets on the bed.

"Are you really 19? Cause' you know I checked the records and it said 25…" Naruto said frowning and picking at the sheet furiously. There was silence, so Naruto looked up. Gaara's eyes were closed. Naruto sighed. '_Stupid hospitals and their medications... Shouldn't people be allowed to sleep when they were ready? And not at important times…_' Naruto thought, getting up sadly. They hadn't even talked all that long. He felt a cold hand on his arm that sent shivers up his spine. He looked down to see Gaara's eyes open and his hand on Naruto's arm. He sat down and Gaara pulled his hand back.

"I…I didn't lie…purposely. I…didn't want you to know that…that I was the same age as you…and…" Gaara trailed off. That was good enough for Naruto though.

"Well, gee thanks. You know, people don't give me enough credit. I'm a good person, I think…well! I mean you shouldn't lie! It's better to tell the truth. Cause' I mean to deceive people like that…" Naruto was rambling and Gaara looked away.

"Man, I'm sorry I'm really annoying aren't I?" Naruto asked sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Naruto opened his eyes to see Gaara nodding slowly. Naruto blushed.

They…well, Naruto talked for another good hour before a nurse came to tell Naruto to leave. He had the next 3 days off, due to Tsunade's watchful eye. When Naruto went to say goodbye to Gaara, he had a faraway look on his face. Naruto wasn't sure what it meant so he took it for loneliness.

"Oh! I'll come and visit you! Me and Iruka will bake a cake! Trust me! I promise I'll come, datta!" Naruto smiled, hugged him unconsciously and ran out of the room. Gaara almost smiled, but Naruto came back in and grabbed his clothes from underneath his bed and ran back out waving goodbye. Was he falling for that dunce? And so easily and quickly…

Naruto sat in his house, bored out of his mind. There was nothing left to do for the day. He had ran around every room and cleaned and vacuumed them. He had even done the dishes that had been accumulating in the kitchen. He decided that he would be a little devious and do some research. He ran to the computer in the living room. He ran up and typed in Subaku. The search had provided to be fortuitous. 439578 million related articles. Naruto clicked on the first link and smiled.

"WELL DUH!!" He yelled into the empty house. The page was littered with photographs and an entire history on an older man plus Gaara and his…

"Siblings?!" Naruto cried out. There were a lot of things he didn't know about Gaara. , Gaara's father was the mayor of the next big town over and Gaara had run away numerous times before. Naruto right-clicked and selected 'Select All' and put all the text into a Notepad document, then printed it out. Naruto had a lot of history to catch up on.

29 pages to be exact.


	7. Unusual You

**Building up those things broken**

'...' is thoughts and "..." is speaking.

_**Disclaimer**_: All our base is belong to Kishimoto. In other words; Me no own :( but if i did....Naruto would never not be in a dress and Sasuke would be a little...no a LOT nicer. _

_Pairings_: GaaNaru, one-sided SasuNaru mentioned KibaHina and KakaIru

_[A/N:]_ Jesus! How long has it been? o3o im sorry…heh heh, but I hope you'll enjoy the fact that I made the effort to update! I feel as though my small hiatus has made me mature. I've done some reading, and I really think im much better now. Please feel free to tell me what you think! ^-^ I also know it somewhat a short chapter, but they're be more next time 'round. Plus: MORE Sasuke drama!

* * *

Chapter 7: Unusual You

Naruto was quiet as he twirled his spoon in his Sunday cereal. The weekend had been ever so boring and he was itching to do something productive. At least he was called in to work 20 minutes later, or he would have rediscovered that little orange envelope, tucked safe and hidden beneath a stack of old paperwork he had long forgotten about.

He was red faced and sweating profusely, but he was on time. There was a huge car crash at one of the biggest intersections in Konoha, and the hospital was short staff for the day. Naruto assisted in pulling metal from bodies, stitching, suturing, carting bodied from one room to the next and even broke up a fistfight between two family members waiting to hear from the doctors. All in all, his boring day turned out to be quite eventful.

They had saved 7 of the 9 people brought in from the crash.

Naruto felt quite happy even though he had spent 12 hours non-stop going back in forth from one surgery to another. He decided to take a short rest in the waiting area. The vast majority of people waiting had already left and a few of the hopefuls were still sitting, waiting. He leaned against the wall, eyes slipping closed, filled with sleep. It was quarter after 11 when he finally surrendered his body to dreamland.

Gaara woke gently from his sleep, unnerved by the quietness of the hospital. He was used to silence anyways. For no reason, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tested the floor with his feet. 'Cold…' he thought, and stood.

Walking around the hospital at night was new for Gaara. He wasn't sure where to go or what to do. Wandering became searching and searching quickly became lost. Sighing in frustration, but without a single crease in his face appearing, Gaara decided to take one last corner before giving up on finding…something and looking for a map.

There were two doors, and he easily glided through them, coming into a large open room. The clock on the wall ticking bounced through the entire room. He was about to turn away and find that map when he saw a small sleeping figure in a pale green hospital chair slumped against the matching wall. His mouth was slightly ajar, and his breathing slow and steady.

Gaara took a few steps towards the sleeping Naruto and stopped. What would he do? 'It's not like I could bring him a pillow…Not that I care anyways…' Gaara thought erratically. Well, erratically for Gaara anyways.

The blonde stirred in his sleep. His eyes slowly fluttered open and Gaara's stomach flip-flopped. Naruto sat up slowly and wiped his mouth. He yawned once and stretched. He was pulling his arms back down when his eyes met Gaara's cold turquoise ones.

"Ahhh!! Gaara!" Naruto screeched, ruining Gaara's perfect, cute image of the Sleeping Beauty.

"Oh jeez, you scared me so bad! I thought I was just dreaming when I first saw you." Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled goofily.

"Hmph…" Gaara muttered and turned around. Naruto was quick to his feet.

"Hey, hey what're you doing on this side of the hospital anyways? Your room is on the other side." Gaara didn't turn around to respond to Naruto, though he did stop walking away.

"Hmm? Hmm?" Naruto questioned the redhead. Gaara slowly turned to face Naruto but looked to the wall just on the right of him.

"I'm…on the other side of the hospital?" Gaara said in a low voice. Naruto looked at him quizzically before sweat dropping.

"You got lost didn't you?" Naruto asked amused. Gaara looked deeply into Naruto's eyes before nodding. Naruto chuckled and began to walk to the doors.

"C'mon, c'mon, I'll show you the way to your room."

Naruto helped Gaara into his bed and was ready to leave when Gaara spoke up.

"…I…. I was wondering…" He managed to whisper. Naruto's ears perked up and his attention quickly was turned from the exit to the resting Gaara.

"Yeah? Spit it out already!" Naruto said jokingly. Gaara shifted uncomfortably.

"…when I finally get out of this place…hn, I was wondering if you would want to…well…" Gaara stopped talking. Naruto was quiet for once.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor.

"FOR- FOR REAL!!?" He exclaimed. Gaara turned away and sighed.

"Yes, yes of course! I never go anywhere and I've really wanted to see this one movie…well, that's not important. But yeah! When do you get out?" Naruto was speaking in a flurry of words and phrases. Gaara turned away again and sighed.

"In about 3 months." Naruto's face fell, and then brightened.

"That's totally okay! I'll check out to see what's gonna come out in 3 months' time." Naruto smiled honestly, and Gaara almost felt himself smile too, but then he stopped and reminded himself that he still hardly knew the boy and really shouldn't get involved too much with him.

Little did Gaara know, was that it was too late in the game for that.


	8. Amisses are not amens

**Building up those things broken**

'...' is thoughts and "..." is speaking.

_**Disclaimer**_: All our base is belong to Kishimoto. In other words; Me no own :( but if i did....Naruto would never not be in a dress and Sasuke would be a little...no a LOT nicer. _

_Pairings_: GaaNaru, one-sided SasuNaru mentioned KibaHina and KakaIru

_[A/N:]_ I'm sorry I made you wait all summer, to whomever is still reading this :O This chapter…is very emotional, I hate to break away from the comedy routine. =__= sit tight with me though, im sure that next chapter will be more….happy? XD

Chapter 8: Amisses are not amens

Naruto paced his room, searching the littered floor for a white tank top. There was nothing in his drawers, he found it much easier to just throw everything on the floor and leave it there. Spying a white piece of linen and snatching it up, he tugged the white top over his head and pulled a green-blue scrub overtop that. He scurried downstairs, stopping in the kitchen for a brief moment to grab a piece of toast. Iruka sat at the counter, juggling himself on a barstool while a tall white haired man held his wrists, the both of them arguing.

"Kakashi NO! I have to get to work! It's much to early for this!!" Iruka wailed, red faced.

"Awe c'mon, just a quickie, Naruto's off to work anyways!" Kakashi said, obviously smiling under his surgical mask. Kakashi was an extreme germaphobe, except when it came to Iruka. Naruto scoffed at Kakashi.

"You're a pervert, and you're not getting any. Lay off dumb ass." He scarfed down his jam and toast, washed it back with a glass of milk and opened the front door.

"Have a good day!!" Iruka called from the kitchen. Naruto smiled to himself and was about to leave the house when he saw a small orange envelope sitting on the table by the door. He instantly picked it up; no one got orange envelopes but him. He shoved it in his pocket and progressed on his way.

When he got to work, there was hardly any traffic whatsoever. He took this as his cue to check up on Gaara.

As he cautiously approached the room, he ducked his head in quickly to see if Gaara was awake. The red-head sat on his bead, eyes set on the window, apparently unobservant of Naruto's head in the doorway. Naruto smiled and popped into the room.

"Mornin' Gaara!" He called, not startling Gaara in the least; the quiet one simply turned his head and nodded at Naruto. Naruto skipped into the room, happy as a clam and sat at the edge of the bed by Gaara.

"So, what new and exciting things have happened to you this week?" The blonde asked, cocking his head to one side and smiling brightly. Gaara felt a tug at his heart and tried to ignore it. This intrusive person was beginning to break cracks into his wall. Gaara opened his mouth to answer when a snaky voice from the door called out.

"Naruto Uzamaki, slacking off as always?" The two boys turned their head to see Sasuke Uchiha slowly making his way into the room. Naruto's grin was replaced with a glare and he quickly stood.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I thought you learned your lesson last time, definitely thought you'd be licking your wounds for a while yet." Naruto smirked, and Gaara found this look quite attractive. He quickly brushed this thought away and turned his attention away from the blonde to look at the bastard Uchiha.

"Ha ha ha! You always were the one to deliver the quips weren't you? I'm not here to bother you and your….new friend. Tsunade is looking for you, so I volunteered to find you." He smiled sneakily. Gaara did not like this person in the least. Naruto sighed and turned to Gaara, a small lingering smile on his lips.

"I'll see what they need me for. When I'm done I'll definitely come to see you." Naruto's smile dropped as soon as he turned to Sasuke. Gaara got a cold chill as Sasuke and Naruto left, and felt a horrible feeling settle in the pit of his stomach as Sasuke turned around one last time to smile coldly at Gaara. He was definitely up to something.

Naruto trailed a few feet behind Sasuke. He felt there was something amiss; Sasuke was definitely up to something. Wouldn't Tsunade of paged him over the hospital intercom if she needed him that badly? He was deep in thought and bumped into Sasuke when he abruptly stopped.

"You truly are simple minded. Didn't you notice me stop?" He asked coldly. Naruto merely grunted in response. Sasuke sighed and pulled open the door they had stopped in front of. He ushered Naruto in and closed the door as he stepped in as well. Naruto heard a click and whipped around to see Sasuke locking the door.

"What the hell! Bastard! Tsunade didn't need to see me did she!?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke massaged his temples.

"I forgot how shrill your voice could be. Of course Tsunade didn't need to see you…I did." Naruto choked on his own breath as Sasuke said this. What was he batting at?

"W-whaaa-?" Naruto breathed out.

"Yes, I need you Naruto. What I did was…foolish. I see now that you're all I ever wanted." Naruto scoffed at this.

"You're a dumb dirty liar! I know the game you play Sasuke. You've screwed everyone, possibly everyTHING in this hospital and now you're horny as ever. No one will sleep with you anymore. Don't think just cause' you lace your words with fake kindness I'll fall for it again!" Naruto walked past him and went to turn the door handle. It wouldn't budge.

"Open this door dammit!" Naruto said angrily. Sasuke turned around and grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him towards the table neatly placed in the middle of the room. Naruto hit it and winced in pain.

"You belong to ME, and no one else do you understand?" Sasuke advanced, kindness completely gone. Naruto bucked up and tried to kick Sasuke in the face, but Sasuke easily grabbed Naruto's ankle and held it.

"Fuck you asshole!" Naruto screeched in a last attempt to get away. Sasuke smirked and pulled some rope from his coat pocket.

"I thought I might need this." He quickly moved in, wrapping Naruto's wrists together, tight and taught behind his back. Sasuke had been moving at breakneck speed, Naruto incapable of stopping him from doing what he had already finished.

Naruto cried while Sasuke penetrated his body over and over. When he had finished, he left Naruto, naked and alone on the cold floor of the room.

"You belong to me. Don't you EVER forget that…" Sasuke said as he closed the door and left. The tears on Naruto's face didn't stop falling for many hours until he heard voices from outside. He crawled to the door and locked it then pulled on his clothes. He found the courage inside him to open the door and go home.

From the hallway Gaara watched Naruto come from the locked room. His face was grey and worn, all kindness in his face, gone. Gaara clenched his fists and glared at floor before vanishing back to his room.


	9. Dont Touch Me

**Building up those things broken**

'...' is thoughts and "..." is speaking.

_**Disclaimer**_: All our base is belong to Kishimoto. In other words; Me no own :( but if i did....Naruto would never not be in a dress and Sasuke would be a little...no a LOT nicer. _

_Pairings_: GaaNaru, one-sided SasuNaru mentioned KibaHina and KakaIru

_[A/N:]_ Next instalment! Making this chapter longer and…more climatic? Anyways enjoy those of you who read. ^_^

Chapter 9: Don't touch me

Naruto lay in bed tightly wound into a ball. His entire body was in pain, but he knew he could only stay in bed for so long before he would start to feel nausea again. He slipped his foot out of bed and touched his toe to the cold floor. He shuddered at the contact and drew his foot back up into the warm bed.

"Naruto it's eight! You gotta get ready for work!" Iruka yelled from downstairs. Naruto winced as he realized he was going to see Sasuke again. He rubbed his arms as goose bumps erupted over his skin. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he changed, ate breakfast and was driven to work. Iruka noticed how jumpy Naruto was and put his hand on Naruto's left forearm. Naruto pulled his arm back instantly.

"Are you okay Naruto? You're not acting like yourself today…" Iruka scanned Naruto's face for any hint of recognition. His face was paled and his usual energy was completely gone. There were dark purple bags under his eyes.

"Naruto is there something the matter?" Iruka said, grabbing Naruto's forearm again.

"Don't touch me!!" Naruto screamed, pulling his arm back and closing off his body to Iruka. Iruka drove carefully, but badly stunned. He got to the hospital without speaking another word to Naruto.

"Have a nice da-" He tried to tell Naruto, but had the car door slammed in his face.

Naruto ran up the steps to the hospital. He was greeted by the ladies leaving from the night shift and he merely grunted at them. As soon as he sat down at his spot at the front desk a black shadow was cast over him. Naruto looked up to see a smug Sasuke smiling curtly at him.

"My darling Naruto, how are you?" Naruto glared at the man as he reached out to touch Naruto.

"Don't you fucking touch me asshole." Naruto spat, pushing away from the desk and standing. "You're lucky I don't tell Tsunade-san. I'm so disgusted by you I can't even bring myself to repeat the thing you did to me. Burn in hell, you fucking piece of shit." Naruto said angrily before turning away and making his way to the patient rooms with a clipboard. Sasuke followed like a dog, Naruto's shadow until they made it to Gaara's room.

"Keh, are you going to report to your master, bitch?" Sasuke said, smirking in the idiotic way that he always did. Naruto miserably ignored him, opening the door. Gaara sat by the window, and turned to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and kissed him, forcing him into he doorjamb. Naruto squealed in protest and Gaara was on the scene quickly, throwing Sasuke to the floor. Naruto's lip bled from where Sasuke crashed into him, and Naruto licked the blood, his eyes tearing up. Sasuke leaned on his elbow in an attempt to get up and Gaara wound up his leg, ready to kick Sasuke in the gut.

"Gaara no!" Naruto shouted. Gaara's red face turned to Naruto. In that split second where they met eyes, Naruto knew that Gaara knew about what Sasuke did. This made Naruto's eyes water knowing that he put Gaara through pain because of him.

"This one's for raping me!" Screamed Naruto as he kicked Sasuke in the groin.

"And this one's for always picking on me!" Naruto screamed again as he kicked Sasuke in the gut.

"This one is for cheating on me!" Another kick to the gut. Sasuke coughed up blood.

"For being an asshole to everyone!" Kick again.

"I hate you!!" Kick to the groin.

"I hate you!" Naruto kicked Sasuke over and over before Gaara pulled him away, Sasuke coughing up a lot of blood. The crimson liquid dribbled from Sasuke's lips. Naruto cried big hot tears into Gaara's hospital tunic.

"I never want to see your ugly face again! I hope you rot in the hottest parts of hell!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke as he was ushered up off the floor and onto a stretcher. Gaara squeezed Naruto tightly as his hospital gown got wetter and wetter. Naruto's sobs began to secede after awhile until there was nothing left but quiet hiccups. Gaara nestled his nose in Naruto's sweet honey golden hair. He smelled sweet, and for some reason he liked it.

Naruto woke up in his bed, still in scrubs. His eyes were sore, and he could feel his foot throbbing. He tumbles out of bed and onto the floor. He lay on the tiled linoleum for a few minutes before Iruka erupted through his door.

"Naruto! Naruto! Are you okay!?" He said, lifting Naruto's head from the floor. Naruto looked into Iruka's eyes and nodded.

"Sorry Iruka…I just…my body won't move…" He said lifelessly. His throat scratched from screaming so much and his body ached from head to toe. His head swam as Iruka stood him up and wrapped an arm underneath his underarm and helped him out the door and down the stairs. Naruto sat with Iruka and they ate steaming ramen together for the first time in months.

"Naruto…the hospital staff told me that Sasuke is in a mild condition. Why did you do that to him, if you don't mind me asking…" Iruka asked as they sat together at the table, looking at each other over empty bowls.

"He…Iruka…I can't say…It's so difficult for me to say it…" Naruto said, stirring leftover broth with worn red chopsticks.

"Then I understand…when you're ready to tell me, I'm here for you." Iruka cautiously reached over and touched Naruto's hand. They both looked up at each other. Naruto's eyes became damp and he ran over to Iruka's open arms.

"I l-love you Iruka!! I love you! I'm sorry!" Naruto wept. Iruka cried also as they hugged each other.

"I'm the sorry one Naruto…I know you're grown up, but I still need to be there for you. I love you too!" Iruka told Naruto, gripping the back of Naruto's orange shirt. They held each other for a long time before Iruka noted that it was late. Naruto nodded and the climbed the stairs to Iruka's room.

Naruto fell asleep clutching Iruka.

In a hospital room across town Gaara paced his room. Was Naruto okay? The hospital staff wouldn't give him any information, but he was damn worried. He threw away all regards to his usual feelings and fretted about his blonde beauty

Night fell across Konoha and Naruto slept soundly against Iruka, their hearts beating at the pace of Gaara's bare feet on the hospital floor.

The next day was peaceful as Naruto and Iruka made pancakes. They laughed and flounced around the kitchen making a huge mess. In the midst of a flour cloud the phone rang and they both stopped laughing as reality came crashing down around them. Naruto crept over to the phone and lifted it gently off the hook.

"Hello?" Naruto spoke, lips parting oddly.

"Naruto?" Came from the other end.

"Who is this?" He asked freaked out by the voice that knew his name.

"Gaara…listen…don't come to my room anymore. Seeing you makes me sick. I never want to see you again." Then dial tone. Naruto dropped the phone, which hit the floor, a fleck of plastic breaking off and skittering towards Iruka. Iruka sat looking from the plastic up to Naruto's blank face.

"Naruto…?" Iruka whispered, Naruto taking a few steps through the flour and batter wasteland.

"I'm…going for a shower, then a walk. Go see Kakashi mmkay Iruka? I'll be fine…need some time to myself." Naruto said, and then ran up the stairs.

In the shower Naruto turned the water to the hottest setting and stood under the scalding heat. His tan skin turned red and he cried hot tears into the steam. His whole body burned, but he felt cleaner, at least clean enough to say goodbye.

He walked outside and was greeted by the first snow of the season. He smiled sadly as his hair frosted and he crunched his way from the house to the hospital.

He went through his day as usual, getting even more odd glares than usual from his female co-workers. Tsunade wasn't at the hospital so he assumed she was out of town. He did his usual route through the hospital rooms, skipping Gaara's until the very end. He stood outside the door, eyes on the floor for a good fifteen minutes before he pushed the door open.

Inside were two empty beds side-by-side, unwrinkled and brand new. No personal belongings hung from the bathroom. Complete emptiness.

Kiba came up behind Naruto startling him.

"Dude, what happened between you and Sasuke? Everyone's been talking about it! Did he pick a fight with you?" Naruto looked up to Kiba's eyes and sighed.

"Not even close…he just did something really bad. I don't wanna talk about it kay?" Naruto said avoiding Kiba's wary gaze.

"Okay man…I wont. Oh just so you know that Subaku guy left this morning. He made a phone call before he left then just took off." Naruto looked at Kiba who just smiled and ran off down the hallway. Naruto played with his thumbs before just leaving the hospital.

The blonde haired boy walked down the busy street, bumping into people and solemnly apologizing. His hands were numb as the cold bit at his fingers, a whip-like wind lashing out on his bare skin.


End file.
